1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to backlight assembly and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a brightness enhancing mechanism, so that light with enhanced brightness is transmitted to predetermined positions (i.e., bottom of keycaps of a keyboard or keypad) of a 3C (computer, communication, and consumer electronics) product with energy consumed to a minimum during light transmitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight is widely used in many electronic products and lights such as keyboards, keypads, notebook computers, mobile phones, and displays. A conventional backlight assembly is comprised of a light guide layer, a reflector plate, a light shading plate and circuit board. The plates are manufactured separately prior to stacking in the manufacturing process. However, energy of the light may be lost gradually as it passes through a multi-structure consisting of the light guide plate, the reflector plate, the light shading plate and the circuit board. As such, insufficient light is transmitted to predetermined positions (i.e., bottoms of keycaps of a keyboard or keypad) of a 3C product. As a result, backlight efficiency is greatly decreased.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.